In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for protection of global environment. In particular, there has been a strong demand for a higher efficiency in a sealed compressor incorporated into a refrigerator, other refrigeration cycle devices, etc. To achieve this, a driving power loss in the sealed compressor is reduced by sufficiently feeding oil to slide portions.
For example, in a conventional sealed compressor, a refrigerant oil is suctioned up by rotation of a rotary shaft. When the refrigerant oil reaches an eccentric shaft at an upper portion of the rotary shaft, lubricating oil is scattered out from an oil feeding hole of the eccentric shaft and is applied downward onto a compression mechanism. This allows the refrigerant oil to be fed to slide portions of a cylinder and of a piston (prior art example 1: for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The lubricating oil is suctioned up from a bottom portion of a sealed container through an oil feeding pipe of a crankshaft, and flows into an oil feeding hole of a piston pin via an oil feeding communication passage of a connecting rod. When the piston pin moves in a direction to increase an internal space of a cylinder, the oil feeding hole is communicated with an internal space of the sealed container. Thereby, the lubricating oil is fed to slide portions of the piston and of the cylinder through the oil feeding hole (prior art example 2: for example, see Patent Literature 2).